parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
CaptainKMan's Movie Spoofs Now Playing And To Be Made:
Here are some movie spoofs that CaptainKMan should do around YouTube. List of Movies To Be Playing Tweety (a.k.a Dumbo) (Captain KMan's Style) * Dumbo - Tweety (from Looney Tunes) * Timothy Q. Mouse - Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo) * Mrs. Jumbo - Dexter's Mom (from Dexter's Lablratory) * Ringmaster - Amos Slade (from The Fox and the Hound) * Mr. Stork - Spyro (from Spyro the Dragon) * Jim Crow - Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) * Peacher Crow - Tom (from Tom and Jerry) * Glasses Crow - Butch (from Tom and Jerry) * Straw Hat Crow - Sylvester (from Looney Tunes) * Fat Crow - Sgt Tibbs (from 101 Dalmatians) * Matriach (Female Elephant 1) - Scylla (from Hugo the Troll) * Catty (Female Elephant 2) - Misty (from Pokemon) * Prissy (Female Elephant 3) - Lois Griffin (from Family Guy) * Giddy (Female Elephant 4) - Lisa Simpson (from The Simpsons) * Female Elephant 5 - Perdita (from 101 Dalmatians) * Female Elephant 6 - Bianca (from Home on the Range) * Female Elephant 7 - Duchess (from The Aristocats) * Female Elephant 8 - Maggie (from Home on the Range) * Female Elephant 9 - Grace (from Home on the Range) * Female Elephant 10 - Mrs Colloway (from Home on the Range) * Female Elephant 11 - Sawyer (from Cats Don't Dance) * Female Elephant 12 - Abigial (from The Aristocats) * Female Elephant 13 - Amelia (from The Aristocats) * Female Elephant 14 - Fluttershy (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Smitty the Bully - Don Croco (from Hugo the Troll) * The Robot-Pirates (from Rayman 2) The Pink Elephants * The Dantinis (from Croc) as The Clowns * Archie the PB15 (from Trainz) as Casey Jr. (Both engines on trains) * The Humans as The Circus Animals Ash Hood (Captain KMan's Style) * Robin Hood - Ash Ketchum * Little John - Buzz Lightyear * Maid Marian - May Maple * Prince John - Bowser Koopa * Sir Hiss - Bowser Jr * Friar Tuck - Grandpa Lou * The Sheriff of Nottingham - Marvin the Martian * Alan-A-Dale - Banjo * People of Nottingham - Various Humans and Animals * Lady Kluck - Jessie the Cowgirl * Trigger and Nutsy - * Otto - Adult Copper * Skippy Rabbit - Rut * Sis Rabbit - Wendy Pickles * Tagalong Rabbit - Marie * Mother Rabbit - Didi Pickles * Toby Turtle - Tommy Pcikles * Toby's Father - Stu Pickles * Tournament Crocodile - Sir Kay * Sexton Mouse - Jerry * Little Sister Mouse - Jerry's Girlfriend * Prince John's Guards - The Goombas and Koopatroopas * Robin Hood Disguised as a Fortune Teller - Sculley Maid * Little John Disguised as a Fortune Teller - * Robin Hood Disguised as an Old Man - Merlin * Robin Hood Disguised as a Stork - Donald Duck * Little John Disguised as Sir Reginald - Officer Dibble * King Richard - King Nod How the Shadow Stole Christmas (Captain KMan's Style) * The Grinch - Shadow (from Sonic X) * Max the Dog - Toby the Dog * Cindy Lou Who - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) * Whoville People - Various People Cynderhontas (Captain KMan's Style) * Pocahontas - Cynder the Dragon * John Smith - Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) * Governor Ratcliffe - Amos Slade * Meeko - Chip (from The Little Engine That Could) * Flit - Tweety * Percy - Hector the Bulldog * Chief Powhatan - Indian Chief * Grandmother Willow - Widow Tweed * Nakoma - Dexter's Mom * Kocoum - Rabbit * Kekata - Grandpa Lou * Thomas - Houdini * Wiggins - Bowser Jr * Ben and Lon - Tom and Jerry Treasure Planet (Captain KMan's Style) * Jim Hawkins - Rayman * Young Jim Hawkins - Young Simba * Long John Silver - Richard Watterson * Morph - Tails * B.E.N. - Agent Ed * Sarah Hawkins - Sally Acorn * Dr. Delbert Doppler - Numbuh 1 * Captain Amelia - Numbuh 362 * First Mate Arrow - Thomas O' Malley * Scroop - Scar * Pirates - Edgar, Humbert, Honest John, Gideon, Barker, Gaston, Lefou, Chief, Jasper, Horace, Madam Mim, and the Robot Pirates * Hands - Mr. Winkie * Onus - Snuk the Rat * Billy Bones - Fred Jones * Captain Flint - Flash Dashing Mad Jack Pan (Captain KMan's Style) * Peter Pan as Mad Jack (from Mad Jack The Pirate) * Wendy as Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) * John as Mac (from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) * Michael as Young Bambi (from Bambi) * Tinker Bell as Tooty (from Banjo Kazooie) * Captain Hook as The Evil Oppressor (from The Mark of Xero) * Mr. Smee as Don Croco (from Hugo the Troll) * Tick-Tock the Crocodile as Jano (from Rayman 2) * The Lost Boys played by: * Slightly as Dexter (from Dexter's Laboratory) * Nibs as Roger Rabbit * The Twins as Tom and Jerry * Cubby as Hardy * Tootles as Laurel * Tiger Lily as Nazz (from Ed, Edd, and Eddy) * Indian Chief as Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) * Nana as Peg (from Lady and the Tramp) * Mary Darling as Croc's Mother * George Darling as Croc's Father * Hook's Pirates as Mandark, Edgar, Lefou, Gaston, Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, Jasper, Horace, and Malifecent's Goons The Year Without a Santa Claus (Captain KMan's Style) * Santa Claus - Grandpa Lou * Mrs. Claus - Granny * Jingle and Jangle - Tom and Jerry * Ignatius Thistlewhite - Nibbles * Mr. Thistlewhite - Hugo * Mrs. Thistlewhite - Hugolina * Snow Miser - Popeye * Heat Miser - Bluto * Mother Nature - Olive Oyl * City People - Various Characters Hero Story (Captain KMan's Style) * Woody - Popeye * Buzz Lightyear - Sonic * Mr. Potato Head - Eddy * Slinky Dog - Clifford * Rex - Godzilla * Hamm - Porky Pig * Bo Peep - Olive Oyl * Sarge - Pongo * Sarge's Soldiers - The Dogs (101 Dalmatians) * Andy - Fievel * Baby Molly - Anais * Mrs. Davis - Mrs. Brisby * Sid - Bowser Jr. * Hannah - Olivia * Scud - Tiny (Le Great Dane Robbery) * Etch - Swee Pea * Lenny - Wimpy * Mr. Shark - Himself * Mr. Spell - Dr. Delbert * RC - Bertie the Bus * Robot - C3PO * Rocky Gibraltar - Jon Arbuckle * Snake - Adult Tod * Troll Dolls - Rut * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Various Monkeys * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Boots the Monkey * Combat Carl - Ka D'Argo * Baby Face - Baby * Ducky - Donald Duck * Frog - Mr. Toad * Hand-in-the-Box - Dino * Janie/Pterodactyl - Marie/Baby Bambi * Jingle Joe - Adult Simba * Legs - Miss Piggy * Rockmobile - Astro * Roller Bob - Wilbur * Walking Car - Eeyore * Burned Rag Doll - Princess Yum Yum * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Alan Mack * Yellow Soldier Toys - Ed, Edd, and Eddy * Sally Doll - Princess Amy Rose Paninirella (Captain KMan's Style) * Cinderella - Panini * Prince Charming - Chowder * Jaq - Jerry * Gus - Nibbles * Fairy Godmother - The Blue Fairy * Lady Tremaine - Mrs Wicket * Drizella - Nazz * Anastasia - Sarah * Lucifer - Scraper * Bruno - Toby the Dog * The King - The King of Town * Grand Duke - Mr. Bean * Cinderella's Father - Polokus * The Mice - Various Animals * The Birds - Various BIrds The Aristoheroes (Captain KMan's Style) * Thomas O'Malley - Hugo * Duchess - Hugolina * Marie - Rut * Berlioz - Rat * Toulouse - Rit * Roquefort - Jerry * Edgar - Admiral Razorbeard * Madame - Granny * Georges - Grandpa Lou * Napoleon - Hoigle * Lafayette - Moigle * Scat Cat - Bernard * Peppo - Tom * Hit Cat - Butch * Billy Boss - Agent Ed * Shun Gon - Sylvester * Abigail - Giggles * Amelia - Petunia * Uncle Waldo - Lazy Luke * Milkman - Dick Dastardly * Frou-Frou - Marge Simpson * Le Petit - The Swedish Chef List of Next Movie Spoofs To Do Thomasladdin (Captain KMan's Style) * Aladdin as Thomas the Tank Engine * Princess Jasmine as Emily the Emerald Engine * Genie as Jake the Kangaroo Mouse * Jafar as Emperor Zurg * Iago as Tom the Cat * Abu as Pluto the Dog * Sultan as Jon Arbuckle * Rajah as Tigger * Razoul as Baron Dante * Razoul's Henchmen as Shenzi, Banzai, Jasper, Horace, Marvin, Don Croco, and the Dantinis (from Croc) * Peddler as King Rufus * Gazeem the Thief - Coconuts (Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog) * Prince Achmed - Gaston * Old Jafar - Grandpa Fletcher * Magic Carpet as Gwanom * Elephant Abu as Tantor * Cave of Wonders - Jano (from Rayman 2) * Giant Genie - Bowser Koopa * Cub Rajah - Cub Simba * Toy Abu - Boots the Monkey * Snake Jafar - Grogh the Hellish * Genie Jafar - Baron Dante The Little Mertroll (Captain KMan's Style) * Ariel - Hugolina * Prince Eric - Hugo * Flounder - Thomas O' Malley * Sebastian - Tom Cat * Scuttle - Jim Crow * King Triton - Sultan * Ursula - Scylla * Flotsam & Jetsam - Axel and Foutch * Grimsby - Numbuh 2 * Max - Pluto the Dog * Carlotta - Uglette * Chef Louis - The Swedish Chef * Harold the Seahorse - Oscar * Priest - The Clerk * Vanessa - The Sorceress * Ariel's Sisters - Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Amy Rose, Sonia, and Cream Olivia in Wonderland (Captain KMan's Style) *Alice - Olivia *Alice's Sister - Tanya *Dinah - Marie *The White Rabbit - Scrappy Doo *The Doorknob - Luigi *The Dodo - Tramp *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Tom and Jerry *The Walrus - Shaggy Rogers *The Carpenter - Pingu *Bill the Lizard - Tails *The Flowers - Female Girls *The Caterpillar - Spike *The Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Squeeks (Butterfly) *Bird in a tree - Minnie Mouse *The Cheshire Cat - Sylvester *The Mad Hatter - Daffy Duck *The March Hare - Porky Pig *The Doormouse - Nibbles *The Card Painters - Ed, Edd, and Eddy *The Queen of Hearts - Yzma *The King of Hearts - Kronk *The Card Solders - Robot-Pirates List of Upcoming Movie Spoofs Hero Story 2 (Captain KMan's Style) Hero Story 3 (Captain KMan's Style) The Train King 1 1/2 (Captain KMan's Style) The Crocodile of Notre Dame 2 (Captain KMan's Style) Tessie Bear and the Noddy 2: Pinocchio's Adventure (Captain KMan's Style) The Wizard of OZ (Captain KMan's Style) Star Wars (Captain KMan's Style) The Hero's New Groove II: Tigger's New Groove (Captain KMan's Style) Mad Jack Pan ll: Return to Neverland (Captain KMan's Style) Atlantis 2: Ten Cents's Return (Captain KMan's Style) Sonic of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (Captain KMan's Style) An American Tail III: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (Captain KMan's Style) An American Tail IV: The Mystery of the Night Monster (Captain KMan's Style) Space Jam (Captain KMan's Style) Category:CaptainKMan